


Brothers

by Mikari



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about L, Mello and Near when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Brothers

Memory 01: Brilliant Deduction

"Oni-san!" Lawliet was half way walking to the mail box when Mello started calling him. "Oni-san, I want chocolate!"

"Just let me get the mail and I'll give you some chocolate." There were many children there but the two kids known as Mello and Near were special to L, they were like his little brothers.

"Oni-san, I want chocolate!" Little Mello insisted because, according to him, L was taking way too long.

"Just a minute" L sorted through the mail as if searching for a specific letter.

"Oni-san!" Little Mello pulled on L’s pants trying to get his big brother's attention. At that moment a few girls walked by in front of the building. "Oni-san, I want choco-oops"

Taking into account Mello's sudden 'oops', the cold breeze on his legs and the fact that the girls who walked by were now screaming "pervert!", L concluded that Mello must have pulled his pants down.

He looked down to find his jeans around his ankles. His brilliant deduction had been correct.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Memory 02: Frustration

Never had he felt such frustration before in his life. Though it normally would help, this time eating cheesecake wasn't making him feel any better.

"You're still awake? I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Watari... Have you ever felt frustrated? Like you've failed?" L continued staring at his half eaten cheese cake imagining what Wateri's expression must look like.

"I think everyone has felt that way at some point but why do you ask? Is it about the case? Maybe you should take a break, the investigation for this case has just started but you didn’t rest after your previous case." Honestly the boy ran on sweets and hardly slept, that must have started taking its toll.

"It's not that. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that the murder occurred at night between the hours of eleven and mid night, in the kitchen and the one to blame is the butler and he used a pair of gardening scissors, not a knife as it was previously thought. Then victim was then hidden in the basement where she was found a week later by a maid. I have all the evidence ready but I was unable to contact the client, I guess he's sleeping. I'll call again in the morning." The case was solved rather quickly as expected from L.

"So you have it all figured out, well done. But if that's not what's bothering you then what is?" Watari did not expect the reply that came.

"It's about Near," L looked up from his cheese cake and observed Watari's reaction.

"Is something wrong?" He had seen Near earlier and he appeared to be alright.

"He's old enough to walk but no matter how hard I try to teach him, he just keeps crawling. Mello learned to walk when he was really young but Near... He's definitely old enough but he won't do it. Am I failure as a brother?"

Watari shook his head and smiled. "Do you have any idea how much time I spend thinking that I was a failure because I couldn't even teach a child to sit properly or get him to eat a nutritious meal? You're not a failure, Near is just special. You and Mello, you're special too. He'll walk eventually and if he doesn't it'll work out somehow."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Memory 03: Proof

"Mello, what's that sound in our brother's room?" Little Near asked, at that point the two boys got along pretty well.

Mello was still a child too but he was a little older than Near, old enough to come up with a theory. "I think he has a girlfriend and she's visiting him right now."

"On what evidence do you base that theory?" Near wanted facts.

"I know it's true so don't question me!" With an adorable pouty face Mello put his ear against L's door.

"But you need proof!" Near insisted.

"Shh! Be quiet, I'm about to get that proof." Mello waited and listened, then Near soon joined him placing his ear against the door as well.

"Where have you been all my life? I love you!" They heard L.

Mello smirked. "Told ya so!"

"That's not enough proof!" Near insisted.

"You just don't want to be wrong," Mello still defended his theory, now even more.

As if on cue L opened the door. "Mello, Near, I was just going to get you. Come in, you have to try this new brand of cheesecake, it's so delicious I've fallen in love with it!"

Near gave Mello a look that seemed to say 'I told you so' but Mello's glare warned him not to voice the thoughts.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Memory 04: Reindeer

Near sat by the window watching the children play in the snow, he had better things to do, like playing with his blocks, but he still wanted to join them. In the previous day it had snowed for the first time that winter. Today there was enough of the cold white substance on the ground for the children to build snowmen, have snow ball fights and play.

Near twisted his hair around his finger and once again unsuccessfully tried to convince himself that it didn't matter if he didn't get to play in the snow. He simply didn't have the agility and ease of movement required to participate in a snow ball fight and he would just be a burden if he tried to help build a snow man.

A knock on the door woke Near from his thoughts. "Come in."

The door was opened to reveal L standing there and beside him stood Mello with a little sleigh just big enough to carry the two younger boys. "Let's go play in the snow and later we'll have hot chocolate and cheesecake."

"No, thanks" Near really wanted to accept L's invitation but he didn't want to be a bother.

"C’mon Near! Let's go ride on the sleigh before our brother changes his mind about being the reindeer!" That's when Near noticed that Mello was holding something else behind the sleigh. He handed the item to L.

L took the reindeer horns and ears and put them on his head. That succeeded in making Near smile and accept the invitation. Ah, the things L did to make his siblings happy.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Memory 05: Bribe

L rubbed the sore spot on his head proving that even geniuses have their no so smart moments. He knew that if he lifted his head while still under the table after crawling there in Mello's pursuit, he would bump his head. Yet somehow the fact eluded him long enough for him to make the mistake.

Little Mello had come rushing back and looked at L curious and worried. "Brother got a boo-boo?"

"Yes." At least Mello had stopped running, which meant L could use this opportunity to try to reason with the toddler and hopefully accomplish a certain chore Watari had asked him to do. "Mello, if you're a good boy and take a bath I'll give you a bar of chocolate!" So much for reasoning, but if a bribe got the job done, then a bribe was good enough.

"Two!" Ironically two fingers up was also the symbol for victory.

"Alright then, two chocolate bars," L really didn't want to continue the chase. He realized that Mello was just too hyper to catch. They both consumed a good amount of sugar and were full of energy, so much in L's case that he hardly slept. But Mello was smaller so he could crawl under places a lot easier than L and that gave him the advantage.

"Eat together?" So that was the purpose of asking for a double bribe. Even if he did currently have a bump on his head, L couldn't help it but to think that his little brother was adorably sweet.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/MiliAzure


End file.
